Inuvember Challenge 2018
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: Short writings celebrating Inuvember 2018 from Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: **Inuvember Challenge 2018**

Summary: Short writings celebrating Inuvember 2018 from Tumblr

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any money from writing fanfiction.

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Category/Genre: Inuyasha/Romance/family/friendship/slice of life

Content tags:

Rating: T

Time: dependent on prompt.

Daily Prompts:

WEEK 1-2 CHARACTERS

November 1st: Main Gang

November 2nd: Main Gang

November 3rd: Main Gang

November 4th: InuFamily

November 5th: Naraku and crew

November 6th: Priestess Day

November 7th: Band Of Seven

November 8th: Hanyou Day

November 9th: Sidekicks

November 10th: Free Day

November 11th: Favorite Arc/Episode

November 12th: Friendship

November 13th: Modern AU

November 14th: Rivalry

November 15th: LGBPQ+

November 16th: Supernatural AU

November 17th: Free Day

November 18th: InuYasha Kagome

November 19th: Miroku Sango

November 20th: Sesshomaru Ship(s)

November 21st: Kikyo Ship(s)

November 22nd: Koga Ship(s)

November 23rd: Miscellaneous Ship(s) /Rare pair

November 24th: Free Day

November 25th: Selfie day

November 26th: Reflections

November 27th: AU Prompt - The Dead Never Die

November 28th: Hardship

November 29th: Soulmates AU

November 30th: Hope

Chapter 1

Prompt: Main Gang

Camping food

Tired from walking all day Kagome had talked the others into resting by the side of the river. After soaking her feet in the cold water of the river she started unpacking her back pack. The Inu gang had been together for a long time and each member had their assigned jobs for setting up camp. Shippo and Miroku were out foraging fire wood for the cooking fire. Sango was fishing. Kirara and InuYasha were hunting for dinner food. Kagome's job was to clean off the small rocks and twigs for places to lay their sleeping bags. She had skipped that one time and was still hearing about it from Miroku, who she internally nicknamed "Princess" from the "Princess and the pea" story of the girl who couldn't sleep at night because there was a pea under her mattress. 'Honestly,' she thought. 'If it bothered him that much he should have just cleaned the spot off himself and gone back to sleep. What a Diva!' But after being annoyed by Miroku daily for the following week for her one mistake she wasn't about to get sloppy again. The area cleaned she gathered some rocks from the river bed and constructed a fire pit. A couple of the rocks were flat and ideal for cooking on. Those she sat to the side of the pit. Then she pulled out her kettle for tea. The river provided clear water for the tea kettle. It would need to boil for five minutes to make sure it was safe to drink but water from the feudal area made the best tea.

Sango returned to the campsite first with six small fish. The area was not abundant with fish but she was able to catch them quickly. She went to the nearest tree and stripped it of six medium twigs capable of holding fish and then soaked the twigs in the water so they wouldn't burn in the flames.

Next Miroku returned carrying a good number of pieces of timber for the fire. Kagome grabbed the smaller twigs first and some leaves and made a small tepee. Then she piled the next larger wood on top and then some large pieces she laid on top of the rocks. Using a piece of flint she attempted to start the fire. Usually Kilala or Shippo lent their fire to start the campfire but according to Miroku, InuYasha grabbed Shippo and told him that he was getting a hunting lesson tonight as there were bounties of rabbits nearby.

Kagome and Sango were drooling. Rabbits were so good. Kagome laughed and mentioned they tasted like chicken. Sango and Miroku just stared at her in disbelief.

Miroku grabbed the flint and successfully started the fire on the first try.

"I've got to practice that technique," Kagome pined. "I won't always have you guys around to help me with the fire."

"Fear not, fair priestess," Miroku spouted. "I will be glad to teach you."

Kagome looked at Sango and then back to Miroku.

"Let's not do it now. I need to boil some water."

The fire was raging and the kettle whistling when Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala returned with four skinned and gutted rabbits. Shippo was bouncing from excitement.

"I did it! I did it!" he called over and over again.

"Oi! Calm down, sprout. You'll attract unwanted attention. But yes, you did it. Good work."

Kagome smiled at Shippo and then to Inuyasha. The men beamed back.

"Did anyone find some vegetables to go with the rabbits?"

"Vegetables!" uttered Inuyasha with a disgusted look. "Why would you ruin the rabbit with green stuff?!"

"Never mind," Kagome sighed and dug into her bag. She removed a bottle of spices and seasonings. "Sango, which seasonings do you like the best?"

Sango leaned into the containers and inhaled. "Hum, I like that one."

"Me too," Kagome agreed and she started to rub some on the rabbits.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed a rabbit and tucked it close to his fire rat top. "I can smell that from here. If I wanted a tree rubbed on my rabbit I'd do it myself."

"Inuyasha, it's only Rosemary. It adds flavor."

"Nun hun. No way. Plain is best."

"Fine. How many want seasoning?" Kagome asked.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome raised their hands.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala abstained.

"Take your raw meat now otherwise it all goes on the fire," Kagome directed. One fish tail was all that could be seen protruding from Kilala's mouth.

"Do you want another fish Kilala?" Sango petted her stead pulling another fish from the pile to give to her best friend. A head butt and a "meow" was all that was said. In the end, three rabbits roasted on the fire, two with seasoning, and four fish on the soaked twigs.

The gang relaxed around the fire. Crackling, popping sounds were accompanied by the babbling of the river. The sun had set and fireflies hovered around. It was a lovely evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2—2 Nov 2018  
"Prompt:Main Gang  
"Airplane"  
"A WHAT!" Sango and Miroku stopped and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"What, you guys deaf?!" I said I nearly hit an airplane with the wind scar." Inuyasha continued walking and talking. "Souta was real relieved I missed. He said it would have been cat-a-stro-phic or some big fancy word like that. I can't see how a cat would have been involved but he seemed really relieved."

"Shippo nodded knowledgeably during the whole discussion. When Inuyasha paused Shippo added, "Yeah it would have stopped flying for sure." Both demons nodded sagely at each other and walked on.

"Miroku and Sango just shook their heads and ran to catch up with the two. They listened carefully as the two carried on a conversation for several minutes and then started discussing something else. Sango whispered to Miroku. "What's an air-plain?"  
"Must be something fancy and important in the modern age," Miroku said as he put his hand to his chin. "How is it Shippo knows all about it? He hasn't been able to cross through the well has he?"  
"Shrugging her shoulders Sango adopted a confused countenance. They were quiet the rest of the way back to the village.

"As they arrived at the well Kagome climbed out.  
"How was your exam?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I aced it!" Kagome cheered.  
"Knew you could," Inuyasha smiled.

"Did you bring any colors and paper?" Shippo plead as he climbed up to Kagome's shoulder.  
"Of course I did. After all you were so polite when you asked I made sure I brought extra."  
"Thank you Thank you thank you," Shippo gushed.

"And Ramen?" Inuyasha smiled.  
"And Ramen for you," Kagome returned the smile.

"Miroku and Sango followed unhurriedly.

"Later that evening Sango couldn't stand it anymore and asked Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo what was an air plain. Before Kagome could respond, Shippo jumped up and said, "I'll show you! I'll show you!" He grabbed the colors and paper and started drawing a picture of an animal. After he finished coloring the paper he began to fold it in half and then in various folds until it took on the appearance of a three dimensional triangle.

"He stood up proudly and threw his paper airplane in Kaede's house. Initially it flew well but soon it hit a bundle of herbs that were drying and nosed dived into the fire. As it burnt it unfolded and a small cat like drawn animal was visible before it turned to ashes.

"And that is what Cat-a-strophic airplane means," he said as he crossed his arms and shook his head decisively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—3 Nov 2018

Prompt: Main Gang

I'm bored.

"I'm bored Kagome. When will we be there?"

"Shippo, it just takes time. There are no teleporters in this time," Kagome added.

That got his attention. "What's a teleporter?"

The rest of the Inu Gang ceased their conversations and leaned into hear the response.

"Well, there was this story on the television. You know the "box that talks" that Inuyasha told you about. The story was about traveling amongst the stars and adventures the friends had. They had marvelous inventions to help them but they also had a teleporter. It could move a person from here to there with the move of a lever. Kind of like how fast Sesshomaru moves in his battles."

Shippo was staring at her with his mouth open. "Really?! It's like magic."

"It's actually science but it seems like magic," She replied as she used a finger to close his mouth.

"They had other wondrous tools too. I know let's play a guessing game. What kind of tools do you think they will have in the future?"

"Something that goes faster than walking," Shippo grumbled.

"Stop whining, brat!" Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head as he stepped up to walk beside Kagome. "I think that microwave popcorn was good. Can that get better, Kagome?"

Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled.

"What do you think Miroku?"

"How about a cupboard that gives you food when you ask? And you don't have to pay any money?"

"A food replicator," Kagome nodded. "Good guess."

"I say a weapon that doesn't kill," Sango postulated.

"A phaser on stun," Kagome replied. "Well done."

"Everyone who wants a dojo can have one," Inuyasha tentatively inquired.

"Sure. A holodeck could be programmed for a dojo or any place you wanted."

"Like a hot spring?" Sango implored.

Miroku stared off into the sky. "I could ask for a geisha house." Miroku didn't get very far before Sango hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "How about a lighter boomerang then?" Miroku said sheepishly.

"Anything you want," Kagome revealed.

"Wow!" Shippo picked up his pace. "Let's hurry and get to the future."


	4. Chapter 4

4 Nov 2018 Inuvember challenge

Prompt: InuFamily

Inuyasha leaned back in his favorite tree and sighed deeply. Tonight the Inu gang had gathered for a big meal and all the members started telling various tales of family meals. He even had a fleeting moment of imagining a shared meal with Sesshomaru but that fantasy fled fast. He shivered from the thought.

Kagome had indicated that it could be fun to eat with her family. Come to think of it, the meals he had eaten there were nice. He had to admit his attention was on the steak though. How he loved a good piece of steak. He caught himself almost drool thinking about it. Wonder if his dad liked steak...Bet Sesshomaru does... Those were the last thoughts he had as he dropped off to sleep.

Next thing Inuyasha saw was an image of a castle courtyard with a large BBQ pit and a rotating spit with some meat on it. It smelled wonderful. There were many dog demons and half-demons talking and laughing as small children ran amongst their individual conversation groups. The atmosphere was jubilant and light.

A ball flew by his head, followed by a small white dog that was airborne chasing it.

"Sorry Grandpa," he heard a voice call out.

Turning he saw two children who were six and eight years old running toward him. They were out of breath from running and as soon as they were close to him they bowed and apologized again.

"No sweat," he heard himself reply. "But you'd better get the pup out of your Grandma's flower beds before she sees it."

"Right away, and Thanks, Grandpa. Love you!" They yelled as they chased after the transforming toddler.

"By the way, that's a mean trick to pull on your baby brother," he yelled after them.

"Yes Sir," their response was muffled as they got further away.

"Uncle Yasha, Give them a break. It's nothing like what we did to our kid brothers," said two Sesshomaru-look-a-likes as they walked into his vision. Before him stood two 20's year old men with short white hair and puppy years. His equal in height, they did not yet have the developed musculature that defined Inuyasha. They did look exactly alike.

"Boys, if memory serves your mother gave you a tongue-lashing that even worried your father."

"Oh. Yeah.. Kinda blocked that memory." The two flushed slightly and then began looking around to see who was near by. Unlucky for them, their mother was standing directly behind them with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Mom! Love you Mom! Gotta run! Going to help the cousins with babysitting duty!" And they raced after the other children.

As soon as the young adults were gone out of range, Inuyasha and Rin started laughing. The joyful noise brought their spouses to their side. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand while Sesshomaru smiled at his beloved Rin and wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled at his brother.

"It's good to get the family together to eat and play. We must do it as often as possible. Right Little Brother?!"

Inuyasha jerked awake and nearly fell from the tree.

"What was that!" He muttered to himself as he jumped out of the tree and walked back to Kaede's house, shaking his head periodically along the way as he tried to clear his head of the strange dream. It was a weird dream but he did like the name "Grandpa". A small smile graced his face as he walked back in Kaede's cabin. "Hey Kagome. Do you like growing flowers? Just curious."


	5. Chapter 5

November 5th:

Naraku and crew

"Oh, it's so delicious!" Kagura told Kanna. "You just have to try it! So Good! Soooooo Goooooood!"

Kanna stepped forward to receive the proffered treat when Naraku swooped in to take it. One lick and he uttered, "Blah! This is worse than…I can't imagine anything worse than this." And he stomped off with the treat in tow.

Kanna exchanged looks with Kagura and shrugged her shoulders. "Back to looking in the mirror." Kagura pouted.

In Naraku's private chambers the evil hanyou sat with his back to the door, privately enjoying his treat. 'This is so delicious!' smacking his lips as he muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

November 6th

Priestess Day

The young women welcomed the villagers with smiles. Every visitor to the shrine was treated as though they were the most important, most honored guests. Inuyasha couldn't recognize a difference in the way each villager was treated. He just knew that the girls were great hostesses.

That was the way it was, that is until a small child of five came into view. Then the shrine maidens, Kikyo and Kaede beamed with joy, the light from their faces equivalent to the light of three suns.

"Welcome back Shiro!"

Shiro was a frequent visitor to the shrine. He would bow courteously as he came through the torii game, mindful of his place on the path. The center of the path was always saved for the kami. He completed his hand and mouth purification and then hurried to the rope where he bowed and tossed an offering into the coffers before pulling the rope and clapping his hands to get the kami's attention. Then he would say and short prayer. Once the prayer was complete he would hurry on his way.

Neither Kikyo nor Kaede knew what the boy prayed for, only that his regular attendance marked his steadfast devotion and his smile make them feel as though kami had physically been there.

AN—May be mixing modern practices into the story. Just wanted to convey he had a routine.

Written by Gayle Nightingale

Posted in FF

#Inuvember #Inuyasha #Priestess day #6 Nov


	7. Chapter 7

November 7th

Band of Seven - **Shichinintai**

In this AU

 **Shichinintai**

Seven **powerful** heavy metal rockers who loved to rock you to death!

Bankotsu—leader and lead singer and electric mandolin

Jakotsu—lead electric guitar

Renkotsu—keyboards

Suikotsu-backup singers

Ginkotsu—cymbals, xylophone, bongos, alternate percussion

Kyōkotsu-bass

Mukotsu-drummer

Bankotsu's saying before every concert

 ** _"Let's kill'em!"_**

The band rolled up to the gig and stepped out of the luxury bus. Groupies wedged all around them making it near impossible to move to the back stage entrance. A high pitched whiny voice directed them to move to their right. They looked up and saw the event planner Jaken directing the security guards Ah and Un to clear a path to the back stage door. The security partners worked efficiently to move the bands' fans to clear a path. Bankotsu led the crew with a smile and a wave to his swooning admirers. Several called out.

"Bankotsu, I love you!"

"Bankotsu, Have my child!"

"Bankotsu, I love your hair!"

Ignoring them but always the consummate performer, he turned and waved. The praises continued even after he walked the twenty yards into the event venue.

Jakotsu followed closely behind Bankotsu, head held high, sneering at the women but looking twice at the handsome men in the crowd. He also heard the audience calling out his praises and he preened. Unlike Bankotsu his praises stopped at the door but not before he heard a call that made him turn, look, wink, and give the "call me" hand sign.

The recipient of the messaged swooned and fainted.

Jakotsu giggled into his hand and walked into the building.

Kyōkotsu followed the two leaders piled high with his bass, and the others' strings and keyboards. His large bulk cleared the path even more yet his personal admirers leaned forward to touch the rock giant. His gentle smile was reserved only for them.

Renkotsu and Ginkotsu had gotten into an intense discussion over keyboard technique and had to be herded through the mob by Suikotsu. The three missed all the affirmations thrown at them by their enthusiasts. Although not as loud as Bankotsu's junkies, the keyboardists' and back up singer's fans came a close second.

Mukotsu cleared the bus and started up the path to the building. He was last always and always without fail the one no one cheered for. 'Here we go again,' he sighed as he pulled his shoulders back. 'I refuse to cry. I refuse to pout. I will smile regardless.' The mantra played continuously through his head. Just as he closed in on the stage door he heard it. Applause. Quiet but present. He looked around as he opened the door and saw his admirer. Pausing and raising a hand up to wave, he cried out, "LOVE YOU MOM!" The fans turned to see a forty-some year old matronly woman waving a pink handkerchief and bouncing on her ugly yet well-built shoes. On her face was the most beautiful beaming smile imaginable. In fact it was contagious. Those near her couldn't help but smile and they also began to clap. The clapping spread out like a ripple in a pond, each wave bigger than the last until the entire fan base was roaring with support. The noise caught the attention of the other members who had already gone inside and they piled up to peak out the door.

Mukotsu basked in the praise. So what if his only fan was his mom. She was the BEST!

Posted in Tumblr also

Written by Gayle Nightingale

#Inuvember #Inuyasha #Band of Seven #7 Nov


	8. Chapter 15 and 20

AU. I have been overcome by events. For LGBTQ+ and Sess ships, I refer you to my story. "Ever Us" and it's accompanying pieces


End file.
